Mistakes
by SangoSnape
Summary: Es doloroso y un misterio nuestro pasado, ese mismo que despues de tanto aun nos une. Sess x Sango 4cap up!
1. Promesas

**Holaa a todos! Después de ya mucho sin actualizar.. como unos 3 meses xD, vuelvo con este fic, espero les guste..**

**Pss este es un fic SangoxSessh, tenia rato queriendo publicar un fic de esta parejita que a mi me encanta 3**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha un me pertenece, sessh si (nsc!)

**Dedicado a: **Mi maestra! o maestrita sin ud un habria podido subir este fic ToT espero que el guste xP, jaja y que los otros caps tmb x)

_**

* * *

**_

Mistakes

Capitulo 1:

**Promesas

* * *

**

Con la respiración entrecortada, y un poco agitada, una muchacha de unos 20 años, se despertó, después de aquel sueño tan abrumador para ella, llevaba dos días soñando con lo mismo… Pero mas que un sueño, era un recuerdo, de varios años atrás, algo que nunca había podido olvidar y nunca lo haría, hasta que se encontrara, nuevamente con él. En lo que restaba de la noche, no pude conciliar el sueño, el solo volver a pensar en el, en lo que le hizo, la enfurecía, pero a la vez, también la entristecía.A la mañana siguiente, todos se disponían a seguir buscando los fragmentos, por un lado, Sango, no hacia nada, mas que pensar en eso, en sus recuerdos, sus malditos recuerdo.

-. Sango, te noto un poco distraída, te sientes bien?.- pregunto Kagome, la chica que venia del futuro, la cual los ayudaba con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon.

-. Si Kagome, no te preocupes.- dijo mientras miraba el cielo -. Además, no es nada importante.- dicho esto se dispuso a alcanzar a Inuyasha, que ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de ellas.

-. Quieren darse prisa, no tenemos todo el día, tenemos que buscar todos los fragmentos antes de que ese estúpido de Naraku lo logre primero.- les grito Inuyasha a las 2 cansadas mujeres, llevaban mas de medio día caminando sin cesar, Inuyasha se encontraba molesto, ya que solo perdían el tiempo hospedándose en casas ajenas, y luego a Miroku se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ir a visitar a su maestro Mushin.

-. Inuyasha¡ya por favor, tenemos que descansar.- reclamo una de las muchachas, pero en eso, Inuyasha percibió un aroma muy familiar, así que sin mas ni menos salio corriendo, hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de ese aroma.

-. Kagome, vamos apúrate hay que seguirlo!.- le grito Sango mientras ambas se disponían a montar a Kirara.

-. Vaya Inuyasha, que sorpresa, me evitaste el problema de irte a buscar.- exclamó el Lord de las Tierras de el Oeste, el Gran Sesshomaru (- divino el pibe P)

-. Sesshomaru,.- murmuro Inuyasha -. Ahora que es lo que quieres?.- reclamó mientras se posicionaba para la batalla…

-. Vamos Inuyasha, bien sabes que lo único que quiero es el colmillo de acero, y de paso… eliminarte!.- esto ultimo lo dijo gritando mientras comenzaba a atacar a Inuyasha.

Al principio era batalla bastante pareja, pero se notaba que Sesshomaru estaba usando muy poco de su fuerza.

Por otro lado, Sango y Kagome acababan de llegar al lugar de la batalla, para ese entonces Inuyasha ya tenia mucha desventaja.. se encintraba muy agotado.

-. Kagome, quien es él? Preguntó Sango un poco confundida, algo en él le era familiar, no sabia que, pero le era muy familiar, demasiado pasa su gusto….

-. Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha, creo que se llama Sesshomaru.- respondió sin quitar la vista de la pelea.

-. Sesshomaru?.- susurró Sango mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía… es que simplemente.. no podía ser!.. eso debía ser un sueno, como los tantos que había tenido, no era él.. no podía ser él, no quería que fuera él…

-. Que paso Inuyasha? Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?.- dijo Sesshomaru en tono de burla hacia su medio hermano (- me enloquece ese bombón ¬ xD) -. Me decepcionas, ni siquiera deberías tener el privilegio de portar la sangre de mi padre!.- dicho esto volvió a atacar a Inuyasha.. la pelea ya casi terminaba, era predecible quien iba a ganar…

Inuyasha se quejaba del dolor, puesto que ya tenia heridas muy graves en el cuerpo, y tras el golpe que le dio Sesshomaru, este fue impulsado hacia el suelo, agotado, casi derrotado..

Sesshomaru se le acercó, debatiendo el eliminarlo, o tal vez, darle otra oportunidad..

-. Inuyasha, eres patético!.- lo miró con frialdad.. dispuesto a darle el ultimo golpe…

-. Hiraikotsu!.- Sango lanzó su boomerang para ayudar a Inuyasha, y de cierto modo.. vengarse de ese youkai, por todo lo que le había hecho, estaba furiosa..

Sesshomaru logro esquivarlo.. ya que por estar distraído con Inuyasha, no se dio cuenta del ataque..

-. Sesshomaru… escúchame bien, ni te atrevas a hacerle algo a Inuyasha.. .- grito Sango… aunque no lo demostrara, estaba nerviosa, confusa, por que tenia que ser el? Por que tuvo que hacerlo el?

-. Ja, crees que yo Sesshomaru le va a hacer caso a una insignificante humana? Ni siquiera voy a gastar mi tiempo en pelear contra ti.- dijo mientras desempuñaba su espada y se dirigía (otra vez P) con Inuyasha..

-. No! Sesshomaru.. pelea contra mi!.- corrió hacia donde se encontraba su boomerang para lanzárselo nuevamente a Sessh.. Y así comenzó la batalla ( K)

-. Que te parece Sessh.. he mejorado no?.- llevaban ya bastante tiempo peleando.. Inuyasha estaba inconsciente… Kagome había ido a llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro junto con kirara..

" No puede ser.. como no pude darme cuenta antes.. Sango.." pensó Sesshomaru mientras dejaba de atacar..

-. Lo mejor será que me vaya.. dile a Inuyasha que no se preocupe que pronto lo eliminare.-

-. No te vas a ir a ningún lado Sessh.. no sin antes me des una explicación por todo.- dijo mientras que su semblante se entristecía…

-. No te debo ninguna explicación.. de hecho, te la di hace mucho tiempo.- dicho esto se fue alejando.. hasta desaparecer…

-. Te odio Sesshomaru!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía en sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar..

**_-----Flash back-----_**

Era una noche llenas de estrellas, todo estaba silencioso.. y bajo un árbol de cerezos.. una pareja se encontraba descansando..

Sango se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Sesshomaru.. mientras que este se entretenía acariciando el largo cabello de la castaña..

-. Sesshomaru, todo el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido maravilloso.. no quiero que acabe nunca.- dijo mientras volteaba tantito para darle un tierno beso a su amado..

-. Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe.-

-. Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar? Que nunca se va a acabar esto Sessh.- dijo Sango mirándolo a los ojos.. como tratando de adivinar que iba a decir, que pensaba..

-. Lo prometo.- dijo en un tono dulce.. y sincero, que incluso sango no sabia que tenia.. a lo que sonrió.. y abrazo.. mientras se quedaban dormidos..

_**---- Fin Flash Back----**_

-. Mas sin embargo nunca lo cumpliste.- dijo sollozando -. Peor aun.. me destrozaste la vida.. Te odio Sesshomaru.. esto no te lo voy a perdonar…

**Continuara …**

**Bueno estofue todo.. espero que les haya gustado.. y ya saben.. cualquier duda, sugerencia.. opinión o lo que sea.. dejen un review...**

**S4NG0K41B4**


	2. Dolor

**Muajajajajaa volvi! xD bueno este les dejo este capi que espero les guste y sorry por lo corto ;.;**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen.. pero no se preocupen.. ando luchando por la custodia de sessh :K xDD nsc!

**Dedicado a:** Mi maestra! xDD jajaja gracias por su apoyo y su ayuda xD y a Julyyy por ser tan paciente conmigo y apoyarme siempre xD

* * *

_**Mistakes**_

Capitulo 2:

**Dolor**

* * *

-. ¿Sango, te encuentras bien? Desde el encuentro con Sesshomaru has estado rara...- comento Kagome al ver a la castaña un poco melancólica; ambas se encontraban contemplando las estrellas que brillaban esa noche tan tranquila, nada comparada con la noche anterior…. aquello que decía Kagome era verdad, ya que desde que había visto a Sesshomaru no había hecho nada mas que pensar en él, en todo lo que le hizo, y en la manera de hacérselo pagar, y sobretodo, recuperar lo que le había arrebatado sin piedad alguna.

-. Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes, por cierto¿como sigue Inuyasha?- pregunto tratando de evadir las preguntas que seguro Kagome iba a empezar a formular.

-. Él esta bien, se esta recuperando, aunque ya sabes, sigue igual de testarudo que siempre.-

-. Me alegra…, bueno creo que iré a dar una vuelta.- dijo mientras se levantaba, tenia tantas cosas que pensar…

La castaña se encontraba caminando por el bosque, recordaba exactamente todo lo que le había dicho ese día, cada palabra, cada esto, cada sueno deshecho... una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, rápidamente la secó... no quería volver a derramar una lagrima mas por él.. Por Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru tampoco había podido sacarla de la mente, el hecho de verla lo afectó mucho, después de tanto, tanto tiempo…

Claramente se veía que había cambiado mucho, no solo físicamente, también emocionalmente y espiritualmente…. Aunque para él seguía siendo aquella niña tratando de ser una gran exterminadora de monstruos, aquella niña que le había robado su corazón de hielo, que lo había cautivado demasiado...

-. Mi pequeña Sango.- susurro quedamente... casi inaudible para los oídos de cualquier persona… incluso para algunos youkais...

Se había separado de Jaken y de Rin… quería despejar su mente, así que estaba pasando la noche caminando por el bosque, mientras que algunos de sus recuerdos se hacían presentes en su mente….

_**-------------Flash back--------------**_

_-. Hey tu youkai, llego la hora de tu derrota!.- escucho Sesshomaru gritar a una niña, por que eso era, una simple humana débil con traje de exterminadora de demonios, solo eso.._

_-. Ja, que vas a hacerme? Eres solo una niña inofensiva, déjate de tonterías.- camino pasando de largo a la niña, si que los humanos eran tontos, creyendo que una niña lo derrotaría, eso nunca pasaría…_

_-. Lo siento, pero no es ninguna broma,- corrió la chica y se paro enfrente de Sesshomaru, impidiéndole el paso..._

_-. No peleare contigo, solo seria una perdida de tiempo.- _

_-. ¿Eso cree? Le demostrare que es todo lo contrario!.- Sango sujeto con una mano su boomerang preparándose para la batalla.._

_Sesshomaru retrocedió unos pasos, eso seria solo cuestión de segundos, la chica lanzo su boomerang gigante con todas sus fuerzas, pero Seshomaru lo único que hizo fue sujetarlo con una mano, y lanzarlo hacia un lado de él…_

_-. Esa es tu única arma?.- dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a la muchacha aprisionándola contra un árbol, tal vez eso seria mas divertido de lo que imaginaba._

_Sango al sentirse aprisionada saco de ambas mangas de su traje dos cuchillas, con las cuales cortó la mejilla de éste haciendo que se distrajera y aprovecho para salir corriendo y recoger su boomerang._

_Sesshomaru volteo hacia ella y comenzó a batallar.._

_Duraron varios minutos, Sessh solo se divertía con ella, no estaba usando casi nada de fuerza, pero se veía que la chica ya estaba muy agotada.. y muy herida; Sesshomaru la volvió a aprisionar pero esta vez no fue contra un árbol, sino contra el suelo, haciendo que éste se encontrara encima de ella._

_-. De verdad creías que me ibas a ganar?.- dijo mientras acercaba mas a ella su rostro, haciendo que sus labios rozaran un poco, y con una de sus garras en el cuellos de esta… Sango se preocupó mucho.. tenia mucho miedo de que la fuera a matar…_

_-. No te preocupes.. no te matare… aun.. .- acerco aun mas sus labios… para que se unieran en un tierno beso.. acto seguido se levanto y empezó a caminar., hasta quedar lejos del alcance de la muchacha.._

**_-------------Fin Flashback---------------_**

Sesshomaru siguió caminando, necesitaba verla…

Por su parte.. Sango se había puesto a descansar al lado de un árbol, sus mejillas se encontraban empapadas, todo lo que su mente le traía era doloroso… pero nunca tan doloroso como esas palabras que ahora se escuchaban pro su cabeza una y otra vez… esas mismas palabras que años atrás habían sido las que rompieron en mil pedazos su corazón.. sus ilusiones… todo… aquellas que después de bastante tiempo todavía recordaba con amargura… aquellas que una vez le dijo el youkai que mas amaba…

Una vez mas escucho en su cabeza aquellas palabras dichas con odio que se clavaban en su corazón….

" _Creias que un Taiyoukai como yo me iba a enamorar de una humana débil como tu? No! Yo no cometo el mismo error de mi padre…_

" _Solo serviste para saciarme, para darme algo que buscaba… y espero y hayas servido para eso…_

" _No sabes cuanta lastima me das.. jajaja… hasta nunca Exterminadora"_

Decidió levantarse y dejar de llorar… ya no podía hacer nada, ya todo estaba hecho, ella nunca lo perdonaría.. el ni siquiera le pediría perdón, de eso estaba segura.. comenzó a caminar, su mente estaba nublada por tantos recuerdos..

Escucho un sonido, y la presencia de un youkai poderoso… giró su cabeza y se quedo paralizada… ahí enfrente de ella.. se encontraba la persona o mas bien youkai que tanto mal le había hecho, aquel que había jurado odiar por haberla apartado de lo que mas quería, pero que después de tantos años aun quería con toda su alma.. ahí enfrente de ella.. mirándola fijamente, se encontraba Sesshomaru.

**Continuara…**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews n.n eso me motiva a seguir xD jajaja bueno se me cuidan y como dije aquí esta el otro cap :k se portan bien **

**Y ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, o cualquier cosa.. dejen review :P**

**S4NG0K41B4**


	3. Deseos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha nu me pretenecen xD

**Dedicado a:** Mi maestra :K...xDDD wiii espero y le guste

_**

* * *

** _

_**Mistakes**_

Capitulo 3:

**Deseos**

_**

* * *

**_

_Escuchó un sonido, y la presencia de un youkai poderoso… giró su cabeza y se quedo paralizada… ahí enfrente de ella.. se encontraba la persona o mas bien youkai que tanto mal le había hecho, aquel que había jurado odiar por haberla apartado de lo que mas quería, pero que después de tantos años aun quería con toda su alma.. ahí enfrente de ella.. mirándola fijamente, se encontraba Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru había percibido el sutil aroma de su cuerpo, por ello, decidió ir a buscarla. Ahora estaba ahí, enfrente suyo, mirándola.

Se podía percibir confusión en su rostro.. enojo… y una profunda.. tristeza.. haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera por eso, ya que seguramente era por causa de el..

-. Que quieres?.- dijo de mala gana Sango.. no soportaba verle, después de ese pequeño momento sola… se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era seguir sintiendo ese odio que llevaba dentro… pensar con la cabeza.. no con el corazón, porque seguramente no pasaría nada bueno si mostraba esa debilidad que mostró aquel día.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás al ver que Sessh sin decir nada se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-. Te pregunte algo.- exclamó Sango, cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, repentinamente su espalda choco contra el árbol que minutos antes ella se encontraba reflexionando.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del youkai.. mientras acorralaba a la chica.. y acercaba sus labios a la oreja de esta..

-. Como en los viejos tiempos no?.- Murmuró mientras pasaba una mano detrás de la estrecha espalda de la exterminadora para acercarla mas a el.

-. No, nada es igual.- respondió nerviosamente Sango, ya que ese agarre de parte de el, habían surtido efecto, y trato de alejarlo, mas el intento fue en vano. El la sostenía sutilmente, mas era lo necesario fuerte como para que esta pudiera escapar..

Lentamente fue sintiendo los labios del youkai trazar un camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja(o.O) hasta su cuello, donde delicadamente depositó un mordisco, acercándola aun mas.

-. Por favor Sesshomaru, que ganas con esto?.- cuestiono al sentir como la mano de Sessh bajaba de su espalda y se deslizaba a su muslo.

-.Nada, pero me gusta.- dicho esto la beso apasionadamente… como si la fuente de su vida fuera esa boca, que tantas veces había probado, que tantas veces había necesitado.

Al principio Sango se resistió… pero después comenzó a corresponderle de la misma manera.

Sesshomaru siguió jugando un rato, acariciándola, besándola. La recostó en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a quitarle el kimono que celosamente cubría todo el perfecto cuerpo de la muchacha, al quedar descubiertos lo hombros de esta, comenzó a besarlos, siguiendo un camino desde los hombros… hasta cada pedazo de piel que se descubría al deslizar el kimono..

Volvió a besar los labios de Sango, y al termino del beso, volvió otra vez a posar sus labios en el lóbulo de esta, mientras lo mordía..

-. Te necesito, Ahora.- susurro en el oído de esta, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, por todas las sensaciones que Sessh le estaba brindando con cada caricia.

-.Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí!.-

Inuyasha… .- Murmuro nerviosa Sango, sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir, los ojos del hanyou reflejaban asco hacia ellos dos… y rápidamente se cubrió con su kimono.

-. Aléjate de ella maldito desgraciado!.- grito furioso Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a colmillo de acero

-. Por Dios que vas a hacer hermanito?.- dijo mientras se levantaba, y se sacudía su ropa, ya que estar acostado en el suelo había manchado un poco su vestimenta.

-. Claro que puedo matarte desgraciado!.- iba a comenzar a atacar cuando vio que Sesshomaru partía, iba a seguirlo, pero su vista se poso en Sango, tenia que explicar que demonios había sido todo eso… luego se ocuparía de Sessh.

-. Sango me puedes explicar ¡que demonios hacías con Sesshomaru maldita perra!.- Grito mientras corría y la tomaba por los hombros.

-. Inuyasha suéltame, me estas haciendo daño.-

-. No! A ver dime, desde cuando nos tomas el pelo y te acuestas con el estúpido de Sesshomaru perra.-

-. Eso no te interesa a Ti!.- le grito mientras lograba zafarse de su agarre y se iba rumbo a la villa..

-. Esa maldita perra me las va a pagar!.-

-.¿Sango! Que te pasa por que lloras?.- preguntó una muy preocupada Kagome al ver como su amiga llegaba llorando.

-. Déjenme sola!.- salio corriendo hacia una de las cabañas que se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome se encontraba fue de la cabaña, se podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica que es encontraba adentro, a Kagome se le hizo raro, ya que Inuyasha había salido sin avisar, y todavía estaba herido, y luego llegaba Sango llorando.. "Qué es los que esta pasando?" pensó, así que decidió entrar de una vez por todas, y no se iría hasta que lo averiguara.

Entro, para solo encontrar a una Sango sentada en el frío suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos alrededor de estas, con su cabeza agachada.

-. Sango, que fue lo que paso? Por que estas así?.- se sentó al lado de su amiga, haciendo que esta volteara, y al mirarla se echara a sus brazos mientras se desahogaba.

-. Kagome, ya no lo soporto! Mi vida es un infierno! E Inuyasha me odia ahora.- dijo entre sollozos, mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de la miko.

-. Pero, por que?.- pregunto confundida, ya que no hallaba una razón lógica a lo que estaba escuchando.

-. Por que me encontró en una situación muy comprometedora con Sesshomaru.- dijo avergonzada, mientras imaginaba como esta de seguro le gritaría como con anterioridad lo había hecho Inu.

-. Y que hacías con el? Para que se haya enojado como dices? Acaso tu y el….- pregunto la chica mientras se tapaba con las manos la boca todavía sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, y su mente había formulado.

-. Pero, por que?.-

-. Es que nadie entiende lo que en verdad es! Inuyasha ahora me pinta de ramera y no se cuantas cosas mas. Y de seguro tu también.- dijo la todavía solloza chica, mientras se separaba de la chica para quedar sentada.

-. Creo que mejor te dejo sola Sango, ya mañana hablamos con calma.- se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-. Kagome, te voy a contar algo que nadie del grupo sabe, por favor.- La voz de la exterminadora hizo que Kagome se detuviera de golpe, ya que no esperaba eso por parte de Sango.

-. Ok.- fue lo único que los labios de Kagome pronunciaron.

**_Continuara..._**

Lo se... corto... y suckea... pero... igual lo subo.. xD

Gracias por sus reviews n.n

Los veo en el siguiente cap


	4. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer**: Sessh y Sango no me pertenecen, en sí ninguno.._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Mistakes**

_Capitulo 4_

_**Decisiones**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_-. Kagome, te voy a contar algo que nadie del grupo sabe, por favor.- La voz de la exterminadora hizo que Kagome se detuviera de golpe, ya que no esperaba eso por parte de Sango._

_-. Ok.- fue lo único que los labios de Kagome pronunciaron._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

-. Es que.. lo que te contaré es de ya hace tiempo.. como 4 años.- comenzó Sango, la voz le temblaba, todavía se podía ver unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos. Después de que le contará todo lo que había pasado con Sessh, le creería? Comprendería lo que siente? Bueno, tal vez eso no lo iba a saber si no le decía nada.. aunque en aquellos momentos era muy difícil de abrirse con ella.. se sentía sucia… pero sobre todo sola… ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo… toda su familia se encontraba muerta… _Kohaku_… de el hacia tiempo que no sabia nada, y ahora, estaba perdiendo a sus amigo.. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?

-. Esta bien… sigue Sango…- murmuró la muchacha, mientras se acercaba y tomaba entre sus brazos a la temblorosa chica, como le dolía verla así, Sango siempre había sido como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo… la admiraba mucho, no solo por su tenacidad, ni por su fuerza, si no más bien, por lo cariñosa y protectiva que siempre había sido con todos, demostrando que era una mujer completa, como algún día ella también quería llegar a ser. Y en estos momentos estaba tan vulnerable, y bien sabía que lo único que necesitaba la exterminadora era que alguien la escuchara y la entendiera.

-. Se… Sessh y… y yo… desde que nos conocimos… siempre tratábamos… de protegernos el uno al otro.. yo tenía 15… el era tan diferente conmigo, se preocupaba por mi… no pude evitar enamorarme de el…- trataba de explicar Sango, más no era tan fácil como había pensado cuando le dijo a la muchacha que le diría, pero como podría explicarle que ella se entregó a el en cuerpo y alma… solo para ser traicionada? Como explicarle que desde que lo conoció había vivido como en un sueño, para después despertar en una pesadilla?

-. Ohh, Sango…- no encontró más palabras que decir… no entendía nada… si bien Sango se enamoró de Sessh, entonces los encontró Inu juntos… más entonces… ¿Por qué andaba ahí, desconsolada llorando? Si tenía a alguien que la quería, al menos que… -. Sango, que más pasó?.- preguntó, a partir de ahora temía lo peor¿Qué pudo haber hecho Sesshomaru?

-. Kagome, él… .- más lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, abrió su boca para pronunciar más palabras, más ninguna vino, ahora se hallaba más inconsolable que antes, se sentía tan mal.. todos sus recuerdos llegaron como un flash a su cabeza, haciendo que se lanzara contra Kagome, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos, en un intento desesperado por sentirse protegida.

Kagome estaba a punto de decir que no siguiera, si tanto daño le hacía, entonces que olvidase eso, pero no pudo, ya que ahora se encontraba el Hanyou afuera de la cabaña, gritando algo así como " Sango, aléjate de Kagome perra, anda sal y deja de esconderte, no que muy valiente" haciendo que Kagome se enojará.

Se separó de la muchacha, inmediatamente de alejarse de Kag, Sango se limpió las lagrimas que con frecuencia salían de sus ojos, y con ellos, vio como Kagome salía de la cabaña para encontrarse con Inuyasha.

-. Inuyasha.. abajo..- fueron las calmadas palabras que pronunció Kag al ver a Inu, más al ver como este le reclamaba, se tornó mas violento, y después de decir como unas 50 veces más abajo, dejando a un ya muy cansado y golpeado Inuyasha, se calmó.

Sango se levantó de el piso, donde momentos antes se encontraba sentada, salió de la cabaña y al ver a Inu, que ahora la veía con infinita rabia contenida. Se acercó a los jóvenes que se encontraban peleando nuevamente. Sintió como su corazón se paraba, si, definitivamente, había perdido a sus amigos.

-. Kagome, déjalo.- fue lo único que pudo decir, haciendo que la muchacha de extraña vestimenta la mirada interrogativamente. Giró su cuerpo en un ángulo de 180 grados, dándole así la espalda a Kag e Inu, pequeñas lagrimas abandonaron otra vez sus ojos, mas ahora las limpió rápidamente. Sintió como su cabello, que ahora se encontraba libre de todo agarre se meció levemente por el suave viento que sopló en esos momentos. -. Me voy a mi aldea, si algún día quieren que les de una explicación, saben donde queda.- comenzó a caminar, para entrar nuevamente a la cabaña dejando a unos estupefactos Kagome e Inu.. mas la cara de la joven de 15 años cambió al escuchar a Inu -. Bah, que haga lo que quiera.- hasta esos momentos el Hanyou tenía los brazos cruzados, hasta que… repentinamente se estrelló nuevamente en el suelo duro.

Tomó entre sus manos el grande, pesado y mortal boomerang que portaba siempre con ella como su arma preferida, después de que ajustó la cintilla en su espalda para sostener a Hiraikotsu (creo que se llama así, si no es así.. plz háganmelo saber xD), esa misma noche partiría, no le importaba que fuera de noche, de igual manera, faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que no tendría problemas algunos. Una vez ahí pensaría mejor las cosas.

Salió a toda prisa de ese lugar, ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos, tenía la esperanza de que fueran a buscarle, que le perdonaran lo que hizo.. se subió al lomo de su mascota, que ahora se encontraba en forma de una gran gata, con colmillos muy filosos e intimidadores, y juntas ahora se encontraban sobrevolando en el cielo oscuro.

Varias horas llevaba ya caminando, puesto que Kirara se encontraba ya agotada, y para no perturbar más a su mascota, había comenzado a caminar, mientras su gatita de fuego dormía placidamente en su hombro. El sol se había asomado, para así ir saliendo y dar lugar al día, un nuevo día.

Estaba exhausta, todavía faltaba como ½ día para llegar, suspiró resignada, tomaría un descanso, ya que sus piernas en cualquier momento la traicionarían y caería rendida. Se sentó al lado de un árbol, del cual las ramas levemente la cubrían del sol de la mañana, sería un día muy soleado, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante este ultimo comentario, después de todo no todo era malo. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, no le haría ningún daño tomar una siesta.. ¿o si? Kirara se bajaba de su hombro hasta su regazo, donde se acomodó para así volver a dormir después de maullar. En pocos minutos Sango acompañó a su gatita a el mundo de los sueños.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

-. Inuyasha.- murmuró Kagome a un dormido Inuyasha, en al noche no había podido dormir bien, y cuando se había dirigido hacia la cabaña de Sango, esta no estaba, lo que quería decir que se había ido, Dios, andaba muy preocupada, y si le pasaba algo? No quería ni imaginarlo. Volvió a poner su mirada en Inu, quien ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, en verdad que dormía como ángel, pero, eso no le importaba. -. Inuyasha.- repitió, mas ninguna respuesta obtuvo del Hanyou, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para gritar a todo pulmón "Abajo!"

-. Ay Kagome que te pasa! Estas enferma!.- gritó Inuyasha después de haberse levantado del suelo. Limpiándose con una de sus garras el polvo que ahora tenía en su cara.

-. Sango se fue ayer!.-

-. ¿y? ella dijo que se iba a ir, y es mejor así!.- exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para después salir de la cabaña en la que se encontraban..

-. Inuyasha, tenemos que ir a buscarla.-

-. No! Y punto.-

El ultimo comentario que dijo Inu hizo que la sangre de Kagome hirviera… y con paso fuerte y apresurado caminó hacia el.

-. Me voy a mi época!.- gritó lo mas que pudo, para así no solo llamar la atención del Hanyou, si no también de paso, lastimar un poco sus orejas.

-. Que! No! Estas loca!.- trató de retenerla, más esta no le hacia caso.. después de entrar a la cabaña por sus cosas, siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba el pozo.

-. Obsérvame.- dicho esto se lanzó al pozo, lo tomaría como un método para que Inu quisiera ir a buscar a Sango, después de todo, la necesitaba para…

-. Los fragmentos.- murmuró… sintió como su corazón por unos minutos se detuvo, algún día se daría cuenta que todo lo que busca es ella? Que ella lo amaba con todo su ser? Que quería estar con él? Que sufría cada vez que se veía con Kikyo? No, probablemente no. Salió del pozo, donde se dirigió hacia donde quedaba la entrada a su casa, necesitaba un descanso urgentemente.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Caminando por el bosque se encontraba, llevaba pensando ya mucho tiempo.. ¿Por qué había ido a buscar a Sango la noche anterior¿Por qué la exterminadora todavía tenía aquel efecto con el? Se suponía que la vez que decidió dejarla, era para ya no tener ningún tipo de relación con una humana, y peor, una exterminador de demonios, y en cuanto vuelve a verla, lo primero que hace es seducirla¿Quién lo entendía? Lo mejor sería regresar a su castillo, visitar a Zafiro, sin duda eso sería de ayuda. Volteó para ver a la niña que sentada en Ah-Uh se encontraba, Zafiro estaría encantada de verlos. -. Regresamos al castillo.- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas frío y desinteresado posible, mientras por dentro sonreía. -. Siii.- exclamó de alegría la pequeña Rin, ganando un regaño por parte de Jaken.

Dio unos pasos más, cuando su tan desarrollado olfato captó una esencia muy bien conocida por él, así que decidió ir a ver a _su_ exterminadora.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Abrió sus ojos al sentir como una mano se posaba en su mejilla, lo que vio no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca. En parte, al verlo ahí, arrodillado, enfrente de ella, la había hecho sentir bien… pero también le daba miedo de que pasara lo mismo que con los demás.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí mi niña?.- preguntó mientras posaba su azulada mirada en ella una vez más ( hohoho, se que esperaban que fuera Sesshy xD ), que linda se veía dormida, como un ángel, si por el fuera la hubiera dejado dormir, pero.. esta se despertó asi que tomó entre sus manos las delicadas manos de la exterminadora. La fémina casi instantáneamente se lanzó a los brazos del joven monje, rodeando su estrecha espalda con sus delgados brazos.

-. Excelencia, vamos a mi aldea, por favor, no quiero estar sola.- murmuró mientras hundía su rostro en las ropas del monje.

-. Sango, ohh que calida bienvenida me darás allá?.- preguntó pícaramente mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta tocar parte baja de la anatomía de la castaña.

-. Monje pervertido, cuando entenderá!.- gritó mientras le proporcionaba una bofetada, como ella las sabe dar, dejando la mejilla del joven monje casi en carne viva. (n/a: o.o wtf? xD)

-. Sanguito, no te enojes conmigo, hehe, recuerda que mi mano esta maldita, hehe.- dijo nerviosamente mientras con una de sus manos frotaba su lastimada mejilla.

La castaña que después del incidente se había alejado un poco de Miroku, ahora se encontraba a escasos pasos lejos del monje, para así terminar su viaje y llegar a la aldea, ya que solo faltaban como 2 horas de camino. Miroku al verla caminar, rápidamente se levantó y corrió hasta alcanzarla.

Mas ninguno se dio cuenta de que ahora, un demonio que se encontraba casi enfrente de ellos, estaba furioso… y ahora mas que nunca iba a tener a la exterminadora, estaba decidido… esa noche, se la llevaría con él.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, esto fue todo, ojalá y les guste, y dejen review para saber su opinión n.n ah y los invito a que lean mis nuevos fics, dos de Sango x Sessh, uno se llama "**_Nuestro Amor_**" y el otro "**_Untitled_**" que esta escrito por mi y por un amigo n.n

Hasta la próxima!

Sk


End file.
